Petrichor
by amariys
Summary: Kagami memberikan pengakuan kepada ruangan tak bertelinga, di tengah hujan yang enggan berhenti dan untuk seseorang yang tak sadarkan diri. Onesided!Kagami. Oneshoot complete.


**Judul: **Petrichor

**Penulis: **Amariys

**Jumlah kata: **1112 kata

**Fandom/Characters: **Kuroko no Basket/Kagami Taiga, Kuroko Tetsuya, Kise Ryouta.

**Pairing(s): **Onesided!KagamiKise dan implikasi AoKise

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basket bukan milik saya. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya ambil dari penulisan cerita ini.

**Rating: **T

**Prompt: **Acceptance

**Summary: **Kagami memberikan pengakuan kepada ruangan tak bertelinga, di tengah hujan yang enggan berhenti dan untuk seseorang yang tak sadarkan diri.

**Warning: **Boy's love (yaoi).

**A/N**: Dibuat untuk meramaikan KagaKise di FKNBI dan untuk memenuhi prompts yang saya miliki. Hanya saja, cerita ini menjadi terlalu klise. /cringe

* * *

Lampu-lampu kota terlihat seperti jutaan cahaya bintang yang terhalang oleh kabut. Suara hujan memenuhi pendengaran Kagami, membuatnya seolah tuli kepada hal lain. Ia berdiri di jendela apartemennya, menatap ke arah binar cahaya kota dalam diam. Kagami tidak membenci hujan. Justru sebaliknya, ia menyukai sejuk udara yang tersisa selepas langit puas menangis dan wangi tanah yang basah oleh air hujan selalu membuatnya tenang. Hanya saja, kali ini hujan tak dapat memadamkan gemuruh di dada Kagami. Hari ini, Kagami memutuskan untuk membenci hujan.

Perhatian Kagami teralih saat suara dering ponselnya terdengar. Ia tidak perlu melihat _caller ID _yang terpampang di layar sebelum menjawab, "Kuroko."

Bunyi statis, lalu suara monoton Kuroko dapat terdengar, "Kagami-_kun_? Maaf mengganggumu malam-malam. Tapi apa—"

"Ya, dia ada di sini," Kagami memotong perkataan Kuroko. Ia tahu pasti apa yang ingin ditanyakan oleh sang bayangan. "Di mana keparat yang lainnya, huh? Apa lagi yang dia lakukan sekarang sampai-sampai keadaannya menjadi separah ini?"

Kemarahan dalam suara Kagami membuat Kuroko terdiam. "… Kise-_kun_ tidak menceritakannya kepadamu?"

"Dia tidak bisa," dengusan pelan membuat suara statis telepon menjadi lebih keras. "Orang bodoh itu berdiri dalam hujan di depan apartemenku selama 20 menit sebelum memutuskan untuk meneleponku. Hal pertama yang ia lakukan setelah aku menyuruhnya masuk adalah kehilangan kesadaran. Jadi, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?"

"Kise-_kun _pingsan?" Nada khawatir menyusup ke dalam suara Kuroko dan walaupun Kagami tidak bisa melihatnya, ia yakin ada kerutan samar di antara alis Kuroko saat ini. Saat ia mendapatkan gumaman afirmasi dari Kagami, Kuroko melanjutkan, "Tadi, aku mengajak Aomine-_kun _dan Kise-_kun _ke lapangan untuk permainan ringan, karena Kagami-_kun _harus bekerja _part-time_. Seusai permainan, Kise-_kun_ pergi untuk membelikan kami minuman. Aomine-_kun _… bersikap aneh saat itu."

Kaki Kagami yang membawanya menuju kamar terhenti. Matanya memicing. Kuroko terdengar enggan untuk melanjutkan perkataannya, tapi kali ini Kagami harus mengetahui semuanya. Entah sejak kapan Kagami menjadi orang pertama yang Kise temui tiap kali ia memiliki masalah dengan kekasihnya—Aomine Daiki. Pada awalnya, Kagami terus menggerutu dan menanyakan mengapa Kise tidak mengganggu Kuroko saja untuk hal itu, tapi keluhannya hanya akan dibalas dengan senyum tipis dan gelengan pelan. Kise terus melakukannya sampai akhirnya Kagami terbiasa menanggapi rengekan sang model. Tapi, seburuk apapun masalah yang ia hadapi dengan Aomine, belum pernah Kagami melihat Kise menunggunya di bawah hujan badai seperti ini. Hal itu sudah cukup membuat Kagami sadar bahwa kali ini, masalahnya benar-benar serius.

"Bersikap aneh seperti apa, maksudmu?"

Kagami membuka pintu kamar perlahan, matanya segera mencari sosok Kise yang terlelap di ranjang dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya hingga batas dada. Napas Kise masih tersengal dan rona merah menghiasi wajahnya. Kagami meletakkan tangan di kening Kise, hanya untuk mendapati suhu tubuh yang lebih tinggi dari normal. Ia menghela napas pelan.

"Kagami-_kun_?"

Suara Kuroko menyadarkan Kagami. "Hn, aku masih di sini. Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Kuroko."

"… Aomine-_kun_ menciumku. Tidak lama, hanya sebatas sentuhan bibir. Hanya saja … dia melakukannya tepat saat Kise-_kun_ kembali. Kise-_kun _melihat semuanya dan segera berlari. Aomine-_kun _dan aku berusaha untuk mengejarnya, tapi kami terlambat."

Kagami tidak bisa mendengar perkataan Kuroko. Telinganya berdenging kuat setelah ia mendengar kalimat Aomine _mencium _Kuroko. Kemarahan yang menguasainya secara tiba-tiba hampir membuatnya limbung. Ia menggenggam ponselnya dengan sangat kuat, berusaha untuk tidak melemparkannya ke lantai.

"Si brengsek itu," Kagami menggeram. "Kau sebaiknya menahan Aomine, Kuroko. Karena kalau dia berani datang ke sini sekarang, aku bersumpah akan kubunuh dia."

"Aomine-_kun _sudah kembali ke apartemen mereka. Aku menyuruhnya menunggu di sana. Aku tidak yakin Kise-_kun _bisa menerima kalau aku menemani Aomine-_kun _sekarang."

Kagami mengacak rambutnya dengan erangan. Perkataan Kuroko ada benarnya, tapi tetap saja Kagami tidak merasa aman meninggalkan Aomine sendirian. Bukan hanya karena kemarahannya, tapi juga karena ia tahu Aomine sebetulnya sama bodohnya dengan Kise. Terkadang, ia merasa hubungan Aomine dan Kise benar-benar lucu. Mereka berdua tidak pernah bisa berfungsi dengan baik saat yang lain hadir. Selain _passion _yang mereka tunjukkan saat bermain basket, sebetulnya mereka sama sekali tidak memiliki satu hal pun yang dapat menyatukan mereka. Kagami tak pernah mengerti mengapa Kise bersikeras mempertahankan hubungan itu.

"Ah, baiklah. Kau benar. Aku hanya berharap _Ahomine _tidak melakukan hal yang kelewat bodoh."

"Aku akan mengecek Aomine-_kun _sewaktu-waktu." Kuroko meyakinkan. Saat ia kembali angkat bicara, suaranya terdengar lebih serius. "Kagami-_kun_, aku harap kau mau menjaga Kise-_kun _untuk sementara waktu."

"Sudah tentu, _kan_? Lagipula, mana mungkin aku bisa meninggalkan si bodoh ini sekarang." Kagami menghela napas, mengambil tempat duduk di pinggir ranjang dan menyapu helaian emas yang terjatuh menutupi mata Kise. Pandangan matanya melembut, dipenuhi dengan kekhawatiran dan sesuatu yang jauh lebih dalam.

"… Kagami-_kun _memang jauh lebih baik dari Aomine-_kun_."

"Haa? Tentu saja! Kenapa kau baru menyadarinya sekarang?!"

"Ah, maaf. Aku hanya berpikir Kise-_kun _pasti akan lebih bahagia kalau Kagami-_kun _yang menjadi kekasihnya."

Kagami tersedak ludahnya sendiri. "KUROKO! Kau—! Jangan bicara sembarangan, bodoh!"

"Tapi Kagami-_kun_ menyukai Kise-_kun_, kan? Kurasa tidak ada salahnya kaucoba merebut Kise-_kun _dari Aomine-_kun_."

"… Bodoh. Kautahu itu tidak akan terjadi." Suara Kagami sarat dengan kesedihan, tapi bibirnya membentuk lengkung senyum tipis. Ia tahu tak akan ada yang bisa menggantikan posisi Aomine Daiki di hati seorang Kise Ryouta. Kise tak akan pernah melihat orang lain dengan kecintaan yang sama seperti ia melihat Aomine. Kagami tahu itu dan ia telah menerimanya. "Hanya dengan menemaninya seperti ini saja sudah cukup untukku, Kuroko. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku."

Tak ada respon langsung dari Kuroko. Kagami hanya bisa mendengar suara embusan napas pelan disusul dengan gumaman sebelum suara Kuroko kembali menjadi jelas. "Baiklah, aku mengerti. Kalau begitu, aku akan menghubungi Aomine-_kun _sekarang. Maaf merepotkanmu, Kagami-_kun_."

Kagami menggumamkan, "Tidak masalah," dan menunggu sampai Kuroko memutuskan hubungan telepon sebelum menghela napas dalam. Biner merahnya kembali menatap ke arah Kise. Ia menggenggam ponselnya dengan kedua tangan, secara tidak sadar membentuk posisi berdoa. Ia tidak bisa melihat bekas air mata di pipi Kise, tapi Kagami yakin ia pasti telah menangis di tengah hujan tadi.

"Kalian berdua memang sama-sama bodoh," Kagami berbisik pada ruangan yang sepi. Ia mencondongkan tubuh untuk mengelus pipi Kise yang halus. Kise bergumam pelan dalam tidurnya, sebelum mengarahkan pipinya ke sentuhan Kagami. "Kalau memang kau mencintainya, maka berbahagialah, Kise. Karena aku tahu hanya Aomine yang bisa membuatmu bahagia dan aku akan menerima kekalahanku saat melihat senyumanmu. Tapi melihatmu terus terluka seperti ini hanya akan membuatku ingin membawamu menjauh darinya."

Pengakuan Kagami menghilang dalam keheningan yang menyelimuti ruangan dan ia bersyukur karena Kise tidak akan pernah mengetahuinya. Bagi Kagami, memiliki seorang Kise Ryouta bukan suatu keharusan. Menyayanginya adalah pilihan dan Kagami telah memutuskan untuk melakukannya dari jauh. Bertindak sebagai jangkar yang menjaga Kise agar tidak terhanyut dalam pusaran emosinya sendiri dan melepasnya kembali berlayar saat waktunya tepat.

Kagami tidak membenci Aomine karena telah mengalahkannya—baik dalam basket ataupun dalam merebut hati Kise. Ia hanya berharap suatu saat nanti ia pun akan menemukan seseorang yang mencintainya seperti Kise mencintai sang Ace Touou itu. Pada saatnya, Kagami yakin ia akan dapat melepaskan Kise sepenuhnya, tanpa perlu lagi menunggunya menoleh ke belakang.

—**End.**


End file.
